


Cover Art for "this ocean is yours, and mine"

by flyakate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Academia, Cover Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan made cover for "this ocean is yours, and mine", an university/academia AU where Luke and Poe teach at the same university. Art and story summary within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for "this ocean is yours, and mine"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/gifts), [rosepetalfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this ocean is yours, and mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692713) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits), [rosepetalfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall). 



[this ocean is mine, and yours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6692713) (E)

_It’s a new year, a new semester. Looking out across the classroom, taking in the bright- eyed students in their winter gear, the crowded desks, the aisles choked with backpacks and bags, Luke can’t help but feel that it’s going to be a good year. “Welcome to Transformative Journeys: Pilgrimage and Practice in Global Buddhisms,” he says, with a smile. “I’m Professor Amidala-Lars."_


End file.
